I was there
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Ryan-centric one-shot as he watches his family, especially his daughter Shilo. for ShiloCoulter


**Just a tip: when you read this listen to the song 'Gravedigger' by Dave Matthews. I think it really set off one part in the story. Enjoy **

**Ryan's Point of View**

I watched everything back then. Every little move Cassie made when she was carrying our child, our daughter. I was just as anxious and nervous as any other first time dad, except for the fact that Cassie didn't know I was watching over them. I watched as each day Cassie's stomach swelled with the growth of our child. I laughed with Dana at Cassie's odd food cravings. I cried and flew into rages when that bastard Daniel insulted _my _family, I watched with pure happiness as Cassie's face lit up the first time she felt the baby kick. And I watched the peaceful look on my beloved's face as she slept. When Shilo was finally born I was the happiest I've ever been in either life or death. She was perfect; cream-colored skin with my hair and eyes. And, later I found out, my temper too. Oh the rages she flew into, even as a baby! She would kick and howl with anger and her skin would emit a faint blue glow. The first time it happened I was as shocked and worried as Cassie and Dana.

But after watching Cassie as she learned more about our girl's 'power' it just made me love her even more. My dead heart was fit to burst with pride as I watched our sweet girl take her first steps, say her first word, cheering her silently on all the while. Sometimes when I was cheering her on I swear she looked at me as if to say 'I know you're there Daddy.' The intelligence that sparkled in her blue orbs when she 'looked' my way…I just knew Shilo would be smart as a whip. And I was right. All A's in grade school and in middle school, numerous writing, math, and science awards, everything a father dreams of for his little girl. But now at 16 and a sophomore in college, (she was on the fast track from day one it seemed) my little girl was growing into a beautiful woman right before my eyes. Of course by this time she had had a boyfriend or two but my girl was too smart to get herself into any situations with them. Her older sister Dana, though, it seemed she was doomed from the time she hit puberty.

As Shilo's star rose ever higher, Dana's seemed to fall just as fast. At first it was the small things, spending more time in the bathroom 'preening' than Shilo or even Cassandra. Then slowly the dark cloud that seemed to loom over Dana grew and grew. The day she decided to intern at a plastic surgeon's office was the turning point. All through Dana's downward spiral that would ultimately lead to her suicide, I watched Shilo ever closer. It was about the time that Dana began working at the plastic surgeon's office that Shilo met Dennis. Dennis, bumbling, tall psychic Dennis. I had no real problem with him and he knew that, being a psychic and all. But as a father I still had to play the imposing father, even if only my daughter's boyfriend could see me. Shilo and Dennis had met one day when she was on her way to class. They literally bumped into one another and even then I could see they were two halves of the same soul, even if they couldn't.

Sadly, the happiness the two soon came to know was marred by Dana's suicide. That dark cloud that had hovered over Dana now rested above my sweet Shilo. I stood in Shilo's bedroom as Dennis held her in his arms. I was there when they picked out what Shilo was going to wear to the funeral. Even with tears in her eyes my daughter was still the most beautiful girl, no _woman_, I had ever seen. The funeral was held on a bright summer's day but the mood was anything but sunny. I can't tell you how many times I cried and watched my girls cry that day. Daniel, thankfully, wasn't there but Dennis was and it heartened me to see him slipping into the natural role of protector.

After the funeral I watched with sadness as Shilo and Dennis packed up the last of their things in Dana and Shilo's apartment. The heart wrenching sobs coming from my little girl made me want to hold her so badly. Instead I simply walked over and stood by her lending her my strength and silent comfort. I saw Dennis barely nod once in my direction as he held her sobbing frame in his arms. Then very slowly his lips met hers in a gentle caress and I looked away. As the first sounds off their love making filled the virtually empty apartment I flickered away to find Cassie. I found my sweet Cassandra crying and clutching a picture of Dana while she sat in her oldest daughter's old room. This time I moved to comfort her. I softly let my hand rest on her shaking shoulder, giving her the most love and peace I could muster. She didn't change her postur4e but her agonizing cries lessened and finally stopped. Knowing I had done the best I could for her without actually physically being there, I left again.

I made my way back to the now empty apartment, Shilo and Dennis nowhere to be found. I knew that where ever they were, they were safe and happy in each other's arms but it still didn't stop the sharp pain of 'abandonment' I felt. I had always, from the time she was in her mother's stomach until now, watched over my sweet Shilo. But now my duty as protector was filled by someone who could and would always be there for her, to laugh with her, cry with her, love her. A small part of me wished in vain for the days when she was young and needed me around, even if she didn't really know I was there. But another, greater part of me knew she would be well taken care of now by someone who loved her as much, if not more than I. And I was alright with that.

**AN: This is for ShiloCoulter, as she asked me to write this so I hope I did her vision justice. –GreeneyedAlice91**


End file.
